


Lydia Jones

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you please write about Emma being 8 or 9 months pregnant and killian and Emma are just cuddling on the couch or bed and killian talks to her stomach u can choose boy or girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia Jones

Emma groaned as she sunk deeper into the bed. The baby wouldn’t stop kicking her, and when she wasn’t doing that, she made it so that Emma had to pee.

“Baby kicking you again?” Killian asked, as he sat back down beside her. He handed her a large ice cream sundae which she had begged him to get her from Granny’s. She loved him so much for going out of his way to get her anything and everything she craved, even if she knew she was somewhat irrational at times with her requests. Like deep-fried picked; normally those would disgust her, yet she had wanted them so badly a few days ago.

They had been married for a year now after dating for six months before that. The Emma she was before going back in time would have insisted on waiting a long, _long,_ time before even considering marriage, but after, she lost most of her fears about commitment. She just _knew_ with Killian, and she was tired of waiting for things. If anything, she had loved him even more after all their time together, and she had never once regretted her decision.

“Yes,” Emma moaned. She took a bite of her ice cream, as Killian wrapped his arm around her and drew her in tightly.

Killian placed his hand on her stomach and the kicking immediately stopped.

“She likes you more than me,” Emma huffed, as she pouted at her husband. “It’s not fair.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Killian said with a smile. He bent down slowly, so his head was by her stomach, “You love Mommy just as much as I do, don’t you Princess?”

And just like that, there was a prompt kick, causing Killian to laugh

“I don’t know if that was a yes or a no,” Emma sighed, as her husband rubbed her huge belly. She was eight and a half months pregnant, and as much as she loved her daughter, she was ready for her to join the world.

“Oh it was definitely a yes,” Killian said, as he kissed her softly. She smiled, as she placed down the now empty bowl of ice cream, so she could pull him in deeper for a kiss.

When he pulled away from her, he returned his head back to her stomach. She didn’t mind it so much, knowing Killian wanted to be as involved as possible, especially since she went through her first pregnancy alone. It was amazing to have him by her side.

“I can’t wait until you’re here, Lydia,” Killian said, using the name for her that he and Emma had finally agreed on. It had taken them a while, which a lot of arguing about it, but when they looked at a list of baby names online, they had just looked at each other and known it was the name they wanted for her. “I’m going to take you sailing as soon as you’re old enough. You’ll be a princess, and a pirate, how does that sound? And everyone in town is going to dote on you. I hope you get your mother’s good looks, but if you get mine, don’t worry. The two of us are good looking, so you’ll be plenty set there.”

She laughed as he said that, “Killian! You can’t make her conceited already! She hasn’t even been born yet.”

He kissed her nose, “Why not? It’s the truth!”

She rolled her eyes, but he kept talking, “Henry can’t wait for you either, he’s your big brother by the way. You’re going to have so many people around you who love you so much, so you never have to worry about that. I can promise you that you’ll never have to go a day alone.”

Killian squeezed her hand, but he kept talking to the baby, making sure Lydia knew exactly what to expect when she finally decided to come.


End file.
